Allyman
by spunkiegirl
Summary: What happened to Allyman after Joella and the others left the Galax-arena? I've included a summery of the book and a patwaenglish glossery. I know it looks like crap, i'm going to fix it soon (i hope)
1. Default Chapter

A/N Some of the Patwa words may be spelled wrong, sorry. I don't have the book with me; I'm doing this from memory. (The definitions are right, I'm just not sure if I have all the words). If I've forgotten a Patwa word that I use in the fic, please tell me in a review and I'll add it. Thanx. I may not use all of these words in the fic, so please don't feel intimidated and not read. The english words are the ones that are bold. Or they should be bold if they uploaded right.  
  
PATWA ENGLISH  
  
Ameeg friend  
  
Chile child  
  
Chillin (or chillun) Children  
  
Cyan can't  
  
Dar door  
  
Despericido disappeared one  
  
Dess death  
  
Di day  
  
Earss Earth  
  
Espirito spirit  
  
Famalia family  
  
Flar floor  
  
Hyd what the peb sometimes call Hythe  
  
Ken can  
  
Ketch catch  
  
Los Altos high place, the heights  
  
Manyan morning  
  
Milagro miracle  
  
Muddah mother  
  
Neen kid, child  
  
Noch night  
  
Pass happen  
  
Patwa the language of the peb  
  
Peb the children of the Galax-Arena  
  
Sab know  
  
Segreto secret  
  
Spik speak, talk  
  
Teef kidnap, take, steal  
  
Triste sad  
  
Trus truth, can also be used for trust  
  
Tyme time  
  
Wan one, when, (can also be used for want)  
  
  
  
  
  
In the book, Galax-Arena, three siblings – Joella (Joey), Peter, and Laine – are taken to the Galax-Arena, where they, along with the other peb, perform acrobatic stunts for the Vexa. Their trainer is a man named Hythe. Peter and Allyman, another peb, become trainers just like Hythe, and in the end, the peb kill Hythe, leaving Allan (Allyman's real name) and Peter in charge. The trainers have a device put in their arms, that allow them to control the peb, and that also allows them to be controlled. In the end, Joey, Laine and Peter, along with some of the other peb, escape. Hopefully, this will allow you to follow along, even if you've never read the book before, though I recommend reading the book (and anything else you can find by Gillian Rubinstein, especially Foxspell. She writes great books.) 


	2. chapter 1

All characters, as well as Patwa, belong to Gillian Rubinstein. This is told from Allyman's point of view.  
  
I watched angrily as Joella, Laine, Fenja, Leeward, Miriam, and Eduardo left. Peter was gazing after them with a strange expression on his face. "You're na goin' wid dey are ya?" I asked.  
  
"I no sab. I sab I should stay heeya, but I wan be wid dey. Dey ken get killed out dere!"  
  
"Out de dar an' inta dess." I replied with a shrug. "It's their problem if dey gets killed." I looked at the watching peb. "Let's go ya stupid kids! Back to work!"  
  
"Wha gone pass ta dey?" One of the peb asked. I raised my arm.  
  
"That isn't any of your business now is it?" I growled. "Now get to work!" The peb scowled, and swung into Los Altos. I turned to Presh. "You did the right thing, not going with them, honey." I told her. She smiled. Then…  
  
"Hey! Where Peter goin' ta?"  
  
My eyes widened in anger. "That little…he's going with them! Peter, get back here!" I turned to the peb. "You kids stay here." I told them. "And keep working." I ran after Peter.  
  
  
  
I know it's short, sorry. Please review, even if you only type 'hi'. Thanks. 


	3. chapter 2

"Peter!" I looked around angrily. "Peter!" No answer. "Crud." I headed angrily back to the Gymna, suddenly remembering that there was a performance that night. (A/N The Gymna is where the peb practice, the Galax- arena is where they perform, as well as the whole building.) "Oh, just wonderful." I groaned, as I headed into the Gymna.  
  
Hythe's body was gone. I stood there for a minute, puzzled, then Presh came over to me.  
  
"They come an take 'way Hyd's body." She told me. "Den dey tell we dat you're in charge na. Dey wan spik wid ya in da Training Room." I nodded.  
  
"Thanks." I trotted off.  
  
  
  
"Allan." Todd, my boss, said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You let Hythe die. You allowed Peter and the others to escape. We still have control over Peter. We'll kill the others through him. You will take Hythe's place, Allan. You will scout for new peb. Kidnap them and take them here. Here." He handed me something. I looked at it in confusion. "It's a fake driver's license, so you can drive to gymnastic shows. Find more peb to replace those that escaped."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you. I tried to find Peter, and I didn't mean to kill Hyd, er, Hythe. I did keep the other peb from going with Joella and her little crew, though."  
  
"Ok. Go back to the peb now. And Allan."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's a gymnastic show tomorrow morning. Get us a few new peb huh?"  
  
I grinned. "You betcha!"  
  
I went to the Gymna for the second time that day.  
  
"OK kids!" I yelled. "We got a performance dis noch, so I wanna see all o' ya working hard, got that?! Now that Hythe's gone, I'm in charge, so you listen to me as ya would Hyd. Clear? OK!" I trotted around. "Kitten, I want to see you in Los Altos after this performance, you're more than ready for it. Keith, try speed that performance up, it's too slow. This'll be our best performance ever chilluns!" My eyes were sparkling. At long last, I was in charge! A true trainer! This was what I'd wanted, ever since I'd come to the Arena. I just wished Ashmaq could see me. I remembered well the day he'd died. The day he'd fallen from Los Altos. I hadn't even gotten a chance to say good-bye. I bit my lip, then dragged myself back into the present.  
  
That night was the performance. I didn't really pay that much attention, except to Presh. She was really good, I noticed, though she took more risks than she should have. "Good job, gal." I told her afterward, and she grinned.  
  
"Ya still gonna perform, trainer-boy?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Ah, I dunno. I might."  
  
"Wan ya goin scoutin fo' da new peb?"  
  
"Tammorow, in da manyan." I couldn't wait for manyan to come. I'd show Todd I could be the best trainer ever, even better that Hythe. I'd show everybody. 


	4. chapter 3

That morning I woke up, and grinned eagerly. Today I went scouting! Just as Hythe had! I smiled and jumped up; ran out of my alcove. "I'm going scouting!" I yelled as I tore out of the arena. "Weehah!" As soon as I was in my car, I swung out into the street and went to the gymnastics show. I grinned when I saw the TV cameras. "All right." I whispered. "This is major league stuff." I watched interestedly as the children performed. They were between the ages of seven or so to about fifteen. I ignored the older ones—thirteen and up—because I wanted peb that would last a while. You get to a certain age, certain height, and you're too tall too be an acrobat, or at least a good one. I wanted peb that would last the Galax-arena a while. I noticed one boy who seemed a likely candidate. He looked about eight or nine. He was doing really well. He seemed to be a risk taker. I grinned. "Well, hellooooo new peb." I whispered to myself. "Now what's your name?"  
  
After the show, I walked over to the future peb. "What's your name?"  
  
He grinned at me. "Timmy."  
  
"Timmy, huh? Well, where do you live? Timmy?"  
  
"The streets. I was kidnapped, and my parents never found me."  
  
"Well Timmy, if you come with me, you'll get a place to live and food and water." I neglected to mention that the water was purple.  
  
"Yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"All right!"  
  
I grinned. "Here Timmy, have some chocolate." I gave him the chocolate laced with tranquilizers. He took it eagerly. I lead him into the car, and drove back the way I came. I lead Timmy into the Skyshark, and started it, all the while telling him all about the Galax-arena, and the Vexa. Finally, Timmy lapsed into unconsciousness, and I took him to the room he'd stay in until he recovered. It didn't take him long. A few days later, he was trotting eagerly after me.  
  
"So when will I get to perform?" he asked.  
  
"That depends on how good you are. The better you are, the quicker you'll perform." The boy nodded. "Here's a hint." I said as we reached the door of the Gymna. "Learn to speak Patwa. The others will like you better then, and it'll be easier for you." He nodded again. "Here we are." I said, pushing open the door.  
  
"Hey boy, where ya fram?"  
  
"Ya tink ya ken be wan o' we??"  
  
"Na way, he cyan tink dat, cause he cyan be wan o we. Ya heah me boy?? Ya ken neva be wan o we!"  
  
Timmy watched the peb nervously as they surrounded him. "I can do anything you can do," he snapped all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh, yeah right."  
  
"Yeah, if ya eva try anything in los altos, you'll mash yo head inta da flar an' die! You're no acrobat!" Presh pushed her way toward us.  
  
"If Allyman tinks he ken be a peb, den he ken! Sho wat's yo name, peb boy?"  
  
"Timmy."  
  
"I'm Presh."  
  
The boy nodded, and looked around wide-eyed. "Hey Mick!" I yelled at one of the peb. A short boy with long black hair shoved his way toward me.  
  
"Yeah Allan?"  
  
"Take charge of this wan. Teach him to perform in Los Altos. I want him in the next performance."  
  
"I no sab if I ken do dat, Allyman. Dat may na be enough tyme!"  
  
"Ya got plenty o tyme!"  
  
Mick rolled his eyes. "Fine. C'mon new kid."  
  
"Hey quit insulting' dat peb!" One of the peb called down from Los Altos.  
  
"Shut up neen." Mick grinned. The peb laughed, and took off, swinging through Los Altos. I wanted to laugh too. I was finally a true trainer.  
  
A/N I think that's the end, unless you want me to do more. Please review if you read it, even if you only type hi. Thanx. I know I didn't go into much detail, but I couldn't do that without giving away the end of the actual book, and I didn't want to do that. 


End file.
